Unnamed Markalians
The following is a list of unnamed Markalians: Ajilon Prime colonist * See: Ajilon Prime personnel Albino's Assistant * See: Secarus IV inhabitants Deep Space 9 resident This Markalian visited Deep Space 9 in 2370. He and a member of the Tailheads laughed together on the second level of Quark's. Later he visited the gambling tables and played games with Bajorans. ( ) :This Markalian was played by an unknown actor. Dockmaster on Rigel X A Markalian was employed as dockmaster on Rigel X, where he spoke Rigelian. Jonathan Archer and Hoshi Sato met with him and asked questions about Klaang. The dockmaster was preoccupied with the traffic to the planet's trade complex, but did research Klaang in Rigel X's records. He informed the officers that the Klingon visited the planet in a vessel seven days earlier, but did not elaborate on what Klaang did, or who he met. When Archer asked about the Suliban, the dockmaster claimed he has never heard of the word, and suggested that the officers' translator must have been malfunctioning. Sato, holding the translator, confirmed that the device was not in error, however. ( ) :This dockmaster did not appear in the final episode, although he is featured in the script and novelization of ''Broken Bow and appears in a deleted scene released in the ENT Season 1 DVD. This Markalian looked a little different from the previous appearances: his make-up consisted of the Markalian headpiece with some modifications. Instead of the small scales and thorns on a Markalian's face, this alien possessed a smooth skin, except for a large scaly region on his forehead and on his chin. The side of his head was mottled, not striped like a regular Markalians. Also, the oval depressions on the side of his head were painted pink and appeared fleshy and moist.'' Dockmaster on Pernaia Prime's moon The Alien Dockmaster was in charge of a trading dock on the Pernaia Prime's moon. When T'Pol captured Menos, a Vulcan fugitive, she presented the warrant for his arrest to the dockmaster. He found the warrant in order, but informed T'Pol and Archer that they could not leave for four hours. They were thermalizing the dock with acid to clean it. When they asked if he had a place where Menos could be held, he replied that the dock was not a prison. ( ) :The dockmaster was played by actor David Richards. :This alien looked a little more like the DS9 Markalians. His make-up seems to be a mixture of a regular Markalian and of the alien dockmaster from . He possessed mottled skin and a pink depression on the sides of his head however, he also possessed the scales and thorns of a regular Markalian. Dominion Prisoner A Markalian was interned at the Dominion Internment Camp 371. ( ) Promenade Visitor A Markalian was seen on the promenade, whether he was a resident of just visiting the station. ( ) Sandrine's Bar Patron A holographic Markalian was just leaving Sandrine's when Tom Paris let the program run on the holodeck of the for the first time. ( ) Thief This Markalian thief tried to plunder the Deep Space 9's assay office together with Nog during the damage and chaos of the initial Cardassian withdrawal of 2369. They were caught by Odo. The thief threw a mace-like weapon at Odo, who shifted his changeling body to allow the weapon to pass through him without harm. ( ) :The Markalian thief was portrayed by uncredited stunt actor Nick Dimitri. Xhosa crewman * See: Xhosa personnel Markalians Category:Markalians